The invention pertains to a device for measuring bioimpedances, which comprises at least one measuring electrode for each foot and each hand of the person being measured, in which the electrodes are connected to an evaluation device, and in which at least one scale is provided for determining the body weight of the person being measured.
These types of devices are typically used to determine the relative amount of fat in human tissue. Because of the relatively low percentage of water in fatty tissue, the electrical resistance of such fatty tissue is much greater than the electrical resistance of muscles or of body fluids. Through an appropriate measurement of the resistance or impedance in combination with a weight measurement, it is therefore possible to determine the percentage of fat.
To obtain accurate measurements, it is essential for the measuring current to flow through at least most of the body. For accurate measurements, therefore, electrodes are required both in the area of the feet and in the area of the hands.
So that the measurement can be carried out quickly and in a manner comfortable for the user, it is necessary for the contact with the electrodes to be established easily and comfortably. The idea is therefore for the person being measured to stand with each foot on one of the associated electrodes and to grip the electrodes provided for the hands. Establishing good contact between the feet and the foot electrodes is relatively easy if the person being measured can see immediately how he is supposed to orient himself. Correct contact with the hand electrodes to be gripped depends on the correct relative positioning between the hands the electrodes.